For You s
by Faith Lee
Summary: Based on the poem, For you, Kallisto is a villager in Transylvania who is deeply in love with handsome Velkan, Prince of Gypsies.
1. Default Chapter

_**For You  
**_  
Authors Note: Yeah, this was a poem I wrote, but I decided that since I had two characters in the poem, Kallisto and Velkan, and it had a good plot...so I decided to make a story out of the poem, For You. Hope you like it! Read and Review, por favor.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Valerious family, including Velkan (sadly), or Anna, and I don't own Van Helsing, or Dracula. Nor do I own Verona, Aleera, or Marishka, nor Frankenstein or his monster, nor anything really, besides the plot, and the villagers I made up. I also don't own Carl (sadly).  
  
Summary: Based on the poem, For you, Kallisto is a villager in Transylvania who is deeply in love with handsome Velkan, Prince of Gypsies.  
  
A/N: Dark and prone to violence- See, you pushed me into this!

_Prologue: Ian  
__Kallisto's Point of View_The wind blew through my brown red hair as I sat in the old tree. I had named the tree Ian a few years back, because that name had always made me think of an old, wise, wrinkly man with white hair. I used to have fantasies where Ian was a real man, like a grandfather. He would pull me onto his bony lap and bounce me, singing a lullaby that I only remember in my dreams.  
  
I named the tree Ian because my tree was wrinkly, the bark peeling off in some parts, leaving the slugs and bugs open for birds. It was also old, and always let me climb up the fat, thick branches to escape the angry shouts of my mother and father, and the crashes of pots as Mother screamed and Father slammed out of the house back to the bar and inn. And as I sobbed into the harsh, rough "neck" of my precious Ian, I felt comforted, and slipped into the soft hands of my internal Grandfather Ian.  
  
Ever since I was eight years old, I've harbored a crush, of some sort. I am twelve as of now. But when I was eight, I was naïve enough to fall into a pool of forbidden love, pushed in by fate. And now, as I sit here with my ever so faithful Ian, four years later, my crush has grown to an infatuation of some sort. Every time he is in danger, I want to save him. Every time he walks by, I want to call out to him. Every time he plays outside with his sister, I want to join in the fray and excitement. Every time I hear an older, prettier girl giggling over him with her many friends, I want to claw her eyes out and soil her dress and hair.  
  
He knows nothing of me, yet I wish ... so much. What a cute little boy he made when I was eight. He was thirteen when I was eight, making him seventeen now. As I watched him growing taller, ganglier, then muscular and handsome, I loved him more and more, though I knew fate had dealt me the hand of a peasant, and I was five years younger than him; not to mention that I was small, fragile, and terribly pale at the age of twelve. Being fair was not good here in Transylvania, the land of demons and vampires. The fact that my lips, at the age of twelve, mind you, were a red so deep that it looked like they were stained with blood didn't help my popularity. Being accused of being a vampire wasn't new for me, though I usually fended it off with, "then why am I in the sunlight and not ash," and "then why can I touch crosses, dip my fingers in holy water and go to church?" By then, the accusers are satisfied and scurry off to their homes and dinner.  
  
When I was ten, Father left Mother and I. I last saw him a year ago with a woman whose breasts were so big, they must be bewitched, hanging over him and a beer to his lips. He spotted me, looked me straight in the eye, and I know he recognized me. He then stood up, grabbed the strange womans' hand and drew her inside Sura's Inn and Bar. After one year of asking Mother, "where's Father," I ceased the pestering and never asked Mother about Father again. I never spoke to her about it, nor told her what I had seen outside of Sura's. I also never went to Sura's Inn and Bar again.  
  
My life isn't exactly exciting. The only thing remotely interesting is my deranged infatuation with a man five years older than me. And believe me, the thoughts I think sometimes ... it is deranged.  
  
Yes, I realize that you probably don't know who I'm talking about, though I know you probably have some ideas. I'll tell you now.  
  
I, Kallisto, am in love with the Prince of Gypsies. 


	2. Scared Out Of My Wits

_For You_  
  
Authors Note: Hello...I know that no one reviewed, so I just assume that no one read my story, but I'm still writing, for my own {bleep}-ing sanity, that Okay?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Valerious family, including Velkan (sadly), or Anna, and I don't own Van Helsing, or Dracula. Nor do I own Verona, Aleera, or Marishka, nor Frankenstein or his monster, nor anything really, besides the plot, and the villagers I made up. I also don't own Carl (sadly).  
  
Summary: Based on the poem, For you, Kallisto is a villager in Transylvania  
who is deeply in love with handsome Velkan, Prince of Gypsies.  
  
_Chapter 1  
  
Scared Out Of My Wits_  
  
I walked down the little path that I had found when I was eight, when I was wandering around aimlessly, trying to find someplace where I could just sit, pass the time and think about my thirteen-year old crush. Later, it was my sanctuary from my parents.  
  
It is six years from when I found Ian, making me sixteen, and as my Mother frequently told me, even more beautiful, with the fair skin, red lips, and as I matured, the darker my hair got, so now it was near black. My figure wasn't straight, as it had been six years ago. My hips had gotten bigger, and my chest had bulged out. My waist wasn't tiny, wasn't exactly small, but it did make the side of my body look like a wave, and that was something to say, as I did eat a lot, as Mother cooks so much.  
  
Now, more than ever, I was called a demon, with my almost black hair down to my waist, white skin and red lips. In England, men would fall over themselves trying to charm me into their creaky beds. But no, in Transylvania, everybody stays away. Everybody except Mrs. Hubbs. She was at my house now, talking to my mother. Mrs. Hubbs was my mother's best friend.  
  
"Oh hello, dear Kallisto!" Mrs. Hubbs squealed, coming over to crush me in her grip.  
  
Mrs. Hubbs was a stout, chubby woman, with happiness and kindness as big as her weight. Mrs. Hubbs was worth all of her weight in gold, as my mother says. She has light brown eyes, light brown hair and light brown skin. She likes to cook also, and is terrified to death of anything to do with demons and monsters. She is the only other person who says I'm beautiful, and the one who told me about the men in England.  
  
I smiled down at her as she let go of me to look at me.  
  
"I am fine, Mrs. Hubbs, and you?" Mother was at the fireplace, the large pot over the burning coals. She turned to me and smiled, the genuine grin making her even more beautiful.  
  
"Lovely, dear, just lovely! Positively grand." Mrs. Hubbs smiled at me for a minute, then turned back to Mother, leaving me dismissed. I let my smile fade and floated up the stairs, thinking of England and how I would go there sometime, to forget my love for the Prince of Gypsies. There I would be prized.  
  
I sat in my room, looking out the small window, leaning out sometimes to look down the street. Afternoon became evening, evening became night. I watched the sun go down, setting the sky a warm red pink color, then fading into a blue, then finally, the blackness that was night. The moon was big, but not full, and I got mesmerized as I stared at the big silver orb.  
  
I must have stared at the sphere for an hour when I heard Mother go to bed, then fifteen minutes went by before something else remotely interesting happened.  
  
And it was more than remotely interesting.  
  
At around nine twenty pm, as I stared at the moon, slowly falling asleep, something flew across the moon and back into the blackness from what it had emerged from a few seconds earlier. The thing shadowed most of the moon, and people outside (the drunks) might have thought it a cloud, but I was not to be fooled. It was a thing. It had wings. It had a head. It was close.  
  
I was fully awake, wary and alert now, my head staying up by itself, my eyes not drooping and my breathing going unsteady. I sat there for a good ten minutes, staring out at the night sky, willing it to come closer so I could see what it was, then cursing and wishing it away. My right hand had dug inside my simple robe and was clutching the wooden cross made for me by Father when I was a wee baby. After a while, when my eyelids started to feel a bit heavy, there was suddenly no moon, and I felt a whoosh of air, then the night was normal again. Scared have to death, I squeaked then slammed my window shut, took off my dress and threw it over the transom so as I wouldn't stare out it and scare myself out of my wits. Then I jumped into bed. And just as soon jumped out. I kneeled on the stone ground and crossed myself.  
  
"Father, I have sinned," I whispered, as I did every night, "I have taken your holy gift for granted and have fallen in love with Prince Velkan Valerious. Please forgive me for this mistake and set me free of his enticing grip, Lord." I crossed myself again.  
  
"Now I lay me down to sleep," I started, "I pray the Lord my soul he'll keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul he'll take," I finished, and I could breathe again, taking the load of confession off of my shoulders. I confessed my love for Velkan to the Lord every night, begging for forgiveness and freedom, but the Lord never grants my wish.  
  
I crossed myself again, then hopped back in bed, rubbing my knees, then tried to forget the feeling of air rush over me and the figure that flew across the moon so I could get a good nights sleep.  
  
After a couple of minutes of dreaming of Velkan's handsome face, I growled, then stuffed my face into the pillow, then eventually fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Reviews would be welcome...


	3. She Is

**_For You  
_**  
Author's Note: I'm on a role here, with the chapters. They are just cascading out of my fingers like a waterfall, just not as pretty. Please Read and Review! And at the end . . . Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Period. Same old, same old, all that other {bleep}. I mean, stuff.  
  
Summary: I think you know what it's about by now.  
  
On with Kallisto!  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
_Chapter 2  
  
She is_  
  
I woke up late the next morning after my moon night, because Mother didn't wake me up as she always does. And when I went over to her room and knocked on the door to yell at her (after putting on my robe of course), she wouldn't answer.  
  
That's when I knew something was wrong.  
  
I knocked again, still the same. No answer. No snoring, no moaning, no grunting, nothing. I called out her name softly, but was greeted with silence. I called again. And again. And again and again, and finally, growing worried, I started calling out her name loudly. Again. And again. I banged on the door with my fist, screaming her name, until finally, I banged the door open and fell inside. Mother always kept her door locked.  
  
As I looked up, I saw Mother under the covers, not moving. I couldn't hear her breathing, couldn't see the sheets moving to signal that she was breathing. I scrambled to my feet and tripped and stumbled over to where Mother was sleeping. Pulling off the covers, I saw Mother was on her side, facing away from me. As I pulled her to her back, I saw her eyes open wide, not moving, her mouth open, and she was stiff. She was pale, no sign of life anywhere, no breathing; then I saw the puncture marks.  
  
Two puncture marks on her neck, that were still open, but no blood came from them. The cross that was usually secured around her neck was gone, and I could see fear in the dead eyes, as they must have been feeling when she was dying. Letting my dead Mother go, I fell back onto the floor and stared up at her beloved face. I couldn't think. I was anesthetized. Then suddenly, I was up, running through the house, and sobbing hysterically. I couldn't see, because my vision was blurry, so I just closed my eyes and ran into things. After a while of the shrieking and sobbing, I made it outside and into the open.  
  
I ran for a couple of feet, then tripped over the step that was the road and fell onto the ground. The stinging feeling on my knees and hands told me that I had ripped them raw, but I really didn't care at the moment. I sat there, bloody and frantic, sobbing and shrieking there in the middle of my quaint little town. I laid my forehead on the sharp stones and sobbed into the earth.  
  
People crowded around me. I could hear their titter as I weeped.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Has the devil finally decided to take her back to hell?"  
  
"What has happened?"  
  
All the usual. Then finally, a concerned voice. Mrs. Hubbs.  
  
"Kallisto? Kallisto? Move it, you dolt! Kallisto! Ferren!" At the sound of my Mother's name coming from someone I knew and loved, I sobbed louder and harder, and shrieked more often. That tipped Mrs. Hubbs off.  
  
"Kallisto! What has happened!?" She came to me and gripped my shoulders, pulling me off the ground and shaking me. But I wouldn't answer. I just screamed louder. Then, going white, she dropped me to the ground and sprinted inside. I had never seen Mrs. Hubbs move so fast. And I thumped my head to the ground and sobbed again.  
  
A moment later Mrs. Hubbs was back, tears streaming down her face, but she had kept onto most of her control. Then I was crushed into her bosom and we cried together, her silent cries and my loud, grief-stricken shrieks.  
  
We sat there in the middle of the road for a while, but I didn't care for how long I cried. I could have sobbed for years.  
  
Then, the crowd parted and a clippety-clop sounded on the road, as a man that looked familiar and beloved rode towards Mrs. Hubbs and I. Mrs. Hubbs had quieted and was now stroking my long hair, as I still shrieked in anguish. The man on the horse dismounted and walked up to Mrs. Hubbs.  
  
It was then I recognized him.  
  
It was Velkan.  
  
"Madam," he said to Mrs. Hubbs in his deep, melodic baritone voice. Well, it was usually like that, except he had to talk a little louder to be heard over my screams. "What has happened?" Mrs. Hubbs let me go and I sank to the floor. I didn't care if Velkan was watching me. I really didn't care about anything. I sobbed on.  
  
"The child's mother has been killed. Killed by the demon! Her blood has been sucked dry and she is still and lifeless." It was when I heard this that I stopped crying. Because even though I had been bawling my eyes out and making a scene, this is the first time I had heard someone say it. That I had heard someone say that my mother is dead.  
  
Velkan, my beloved Velkan, and Mrs. Hubbs looked down at me. I sat on the road, letting it sink in: _My mother is dead. My mother is dead. My mother is dead._ Then I started shrieking again. I was able to shriek for two seconds, then was pulled up by the arms from my prince and shook. I stopped screaming, but my weeping didn't subside.  
  
"Girl," he started, making me cry harder, but Mrs. Hubbs cut in.  
  
"Her name is . . . Kallisto." Velkan nodded, then shook me again.  
  
"Kallisto, did you see the demon?" I stared up at him, loving the feel of his beautiful gaze on me, not comprehending what he was asking me. Velkan stared into my eyes for a moment, then shook me again. "Kallisto!"  
  
Then, feeling like I couldn't handle anymore excitement, I felt my head loll onto my chest and my arms go limp; then I realized that I had fainted.


	4. Interment

_**For You**_  
  
Author's Note: Still on a roll. Except that ... I'm not. But that doesn't matter. Ideas be comin' and I'm not gonna ignore 'em!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Velkan. I would love to own him, but sadly, Velkan is a fictional character. Transylvania is a town. I'm not the mayor of it. I would like to own Dracula, but I don't. I would also like to have Dracula in my bed, but that's not gonna happen any time soon.  
  
Summary: Be it in the first chapter/prologue thing.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
_Chapter 3  
  
Interment_  
  
When I opened my eyes, I had been awake for about ten minutes. I just couldn't pry open my eyelids. Then I felt a pain in my arm and I was gone again.  
  
"Just a sedative," Mrs. Hubbs told me. Just a sedative. It knocked me out until the morning of my mother's funeral.  
  
_My mother is dead._  
  
In the two days I was sedated, Mrs. Hubbs managed to make the most beautiful dress possible. But for me, it was the most hideous and disgusting black Victorian dress I had ever seen. It also had a tight inner fabric, hard, that tied tightly in the back. Mrs. Hubbs called it a corset. I called it a nightmare. But she said she was wearing one too and I relaxed.  
  
"To bring out your beauty," Mrs. Hubbs said as she helped me into the black dress that was repulsive and repugnant. Then, my neck bare except for the wooden cross and my now black hair loose, Mrs. Hubbs and I went to the funeral.  
  
I stood numbly through out the whole ceremony, which was held outside at the family graveyard in the field. My ancestors and grandparents lie here, and now Mother.  
  
Mother's casket was the same as everybody elses'. Plain wood, not stained nor carved, simple. How she would've liked it, I'm sure. Mother was always simple. As they lowered her into the ground, I just stared off into the mountains. I never cried, never thought of crying, and never showed emotion. Mrs. Hubbs stood behind me, sobbing quietly, and I heard some other sniffles. Mother was kind to most. She had many friends.  
  
I missed her already.  
  
When it was required for me to throw the first dirt on her casket, I bent, picked up a half of a centimeter of dirt and tossed it in. The gravedigger, who was near by, sniggered and said something like, "you want to finish the job, lassie?" I ignored him and backed up. The gravedigger then stepped in and shoveled the dirt in, shutting Mother in, and shutting me out.  
  
When at last the last dirt was packed in, people came up to me and hugged me, said their condolences, then left. Mrs. Hubbs told me how beautiful I was in between hiccups, and the sides of my lips tilted ever so slightly upward and I nodded. Her lip quivered, then she wandered off in search of Sura's Inn and Bar, where I knew she would get drunk. One woman, a sinister, tall, beak nosed woman stopped in front of me.  
  
"You," she said hostilely. "Vampire. You killed your own mother." Just as the numb feeling was going away, she made it come back. _She thought I killed my own mother_. She pointed a gnarled and bony finger at me.  
  
"The devil take you," she whispered, and crossed herself. Then she said it again, and again, always crossing herself. Every time she said it, her voice got louder and louder. I sat emotionless, letting the realization that she thought I had killed my own mother sink in. Finally, the woman getting angry, she slapped me. My head was flung to the side, then I turned back, my cheek smarting, but I was still frozen.  
  
"_The devil take you!_" she shrieked, slapping me again, with what looked like all her might, and I spun around and landed on the ground, soiling the long silk and velvet black dress that Mrs. Hubbs had made me. It even had a train. Even though I knew that the gown was getting ruined, I stayed on the ground, resting my forehead on the soil and letting my hair fall onto the ground. Suddenly the woman screeched, then I heard footsteps, lots of footsteps and I felt someone lift me up and turn me around. I was slowly coming to life. I was set back on my feet, and I stumbled towards Mother's grave.  
  
I fell on my knees in front of the gravestone, bowed my head and leaned forward so my forehead collided with the stone. I breathed heavily.  
  
"Mother," I whispered to the stone, "this is your daughter, Kallisto." And that is how I started my goodbye.  
  
"I am sorry about your death, though I couldn't do anything about it. I will miss you, Mother. Your cooking, your smiles, your hugs and kisses, your sewing, I will miss everything. I am sorry I have not been the ideal daughter, with my appearance, and people accusing me of being a witch, demon, vampire, and all that whatnot. If I could look like anyone, Mother, I would be you.  
  
"I love you, Mother. I always will. I'll never forget you. Not like I can." I took a breath. "I promise you, Mother, that I will kill this ... thing that killed you. I swear to you. I ... "I sounded like The Masked Man or something. I will avenge you, father.  
  
"I love you," I whispered into the gravestone, then kissed it and crossed myself. Then I got up, sensing a presence, and turned around, not bothering to brush myself off. Seeing who it was staring at me and my mother's grave, I hurriedly brushed off my lovely dress and pushed back my hair, licking my dry lips in nervousness.  
  
It was Velkan. 


	5. A Little Chat

_For You_  
  
Author's Note: I have reviews! sob   
  
Dark and prone to violence: I have no idea why the hell there aren't any Velkan fans. He is so cool!  
  
Morwinda: The first time I read your review, I thought you were telling me you hated it! Then I had to read it again because I'm stupid. Thanks!  
  
On a more boring note:  
  
Disclaimer: Blah.  
  
Summary: Another blah.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
_Chapter 4  
  
A Little Chat  
_  
As I stood to face the man I was so deeply in love with, my grief was put on the back burner and looking the best that I possibly can was front and center. Velkan shifted his clear gray eyes from the grave to me. My cheeks burned. I knew he saw them, and I lowered my eyes. A small action. And instantly regretted. He knew I was embarrassed. Why, he could probably guess. Swallowing, I gathered up my courage and looked back up at him again. His gaze scrutinized me, and I had to look down again. I felt my hands trembling.  
  
I was sixteen. Velkan was twenty-one. What could he see in little old me?  
  
I opened my mouth to force some words out, but none came for the longest time. Then eventually:  
  
"Thank you for coming, Prince," I managed after a lot of, "uh, um, so, uh, yeah, um, well, uh, and um's". I edited it for you, or else it would have been a paragraph long. Velkan was still staring at me, his jaw gruff with stubble. He smiled suddenly, and my knees felt like they were clanking together to make a beat. And my heart was the bass drum.  
  
Prince Velkan abandoned the smile and was silent for a couple of minutes. Then he replied.  
  
"I had to," he informed me, and I felt the breath leaving my lungs and my throat close up. After healing this injury by inhaling slowly, I turned to look at the countryside and managed a tiny "oh".  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Velkan's head bow, then snap back up as if realizing what I meant by "oh". He thought that I thought that he had been made to come. Which is what I thought. I just didn't know it was so apparent. Which, apparently, it was.  
  
"No," Velkan said suddenly, "I didn't mean it like that, Miss, it's just that-"  
  
"It's quite all right," I cut him off, turning around all the way so I was staring emptily at Mother's grave. "I understand," I told him, when I really didn't.  
  
"Oh," he articulated, and stared at my back for a couple of minutes, then scuffed his boot on the ground and looked off into the woods.  
  
"It's just that for centuries, the Valerious family has been trying to rid Transylvania from evil, but it seems that all of us have failed. We have failed ourselves. We have failed our town. We have failed our word. We have failed our people. And," he ended, "I have failed you." I whipped around, meeting the prince in the eye and seeing that his gray eyes were a pool of guilt. Turning full around, I had the strongest urge to run and take his face in my hands, to run my fingers along his jaw and comfort him. I stayed where I was.  
  
"It's not your fault, Prince," I addressed him. He smiled, but his lips held no warmth.  
  
Well, his lips did, the form they took, however, was not kind. It was angry.  
  
"I am afraid, my dear girl, that, that is where you are wrong," Velkan replied, and I heard the bitterness in his tone. "It seems that all of the Valerious are failures. I hoped to change that, but it seems that I too, have failed." I stepped back, shocked at his defeated attitude. More than ever now, I wanted to kiss and love him, but I held back, knowing it was unladylike. I looked at Velkan.  
  
"You have not failed yet," I told him, and he chuckled a humorless chortle. He looked at the ground near the trees, then turned his head so he was looking at me. His body, bless my soul, still faced the woods. He said nothing for a while, then when I thought that he was just going to stare at me the whole time, he spoke.  
  
"How old are you, lass?" He asked me, and I blushed furiously.  
  
"I am sixteen, Prince," I notified him, and a thoughtful look came into his eyes.  
  
"Sixteen, you say?"  
  
"Yes, Prince," I answered, still being formal because he hadn't told me otherwise.  
  
"Velkan," he said, and I raised my eyebrows. I knew his name.  
  
"Sir?" Velkan looked at me.  
  
"You may call me Velkan." Oh boy. Velkan turned fully to me and took a step forward, looking me over appreciatively, and my cheeks were on fire. "Sixteen," he said under his breath, and I shivered. He noticed.  
  
"Are you cold, Miss?" he asked, then the thoughtful look came back into his eyes as he looked at me. "What it your name?" As he inquired my name, he took off the velvet burgundy cloak that he wore and came closer to wrap it around my shoulders. My breath came out in hurried huffs as his chest was the only thing I could see for a bit.  
  
My, he was beautiful. In a manly, masculine way. I told him my name.  
  
"Kallisto," he repeated, "'the fairest'. He stared at me. "A fine name for you, Kallisto. For you are the fairest." (1) My cheeks burned at this unexpected compliment and I shivered again at his nearness. He didn't notice, but did not move away. I turned from him to look at Mother's grave, and Velkan followed suit. We stared at Mother's grave, Velkan's body behind mine and to the side, the way married couples stand, the man behind the woman yet on the side, and his hand about her waist.  
  
I so wanted Velkan, my sweet Velkan, to put his hands on my waist. Or on my face. Or anywhere. I didn't care where he put his hands. Or his lips. I wanted him everywhere. I shivered as a picture formed in my mind of a bed with Velkan and I inside the sheets, our legs and lips entwined and our hearts beating as one. I shuddered again. This time, Velkan saw and put a hand at my shoulder.  
  
"Come, Kallisto, the fairest. I will walk you home." And he did.  
  
My infatuation was over. I was now helplessly, hopelessly, beautifully in love.

A/N: I didn't look up the name Callisto/Kallisto before naming her that, nor did I plan out that it meant the fairest or whatever... it just happened!

Review......


	6. Confrontation and Liberation

_For You_  
  
Author's Note: Oh my! I have more reviews! I am ecstatic!  
  
Mariela: Thank you so much for your kind comments. I'll dedicate this one to you, alright? Since you are ever so eager for the next chapter. Yay!  
  
Verona Dracula: I'm glad you liked the poem, and I'm glad you like my decision to turn it into a fic!  
  
Dark and prone to violence: Fluff? I don't think so. Bitten? I haven't even thought about it yet!  
  
I hope you like this one.  
  
Disclaimer: Um  
  
Summary: Come on.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
_Chapter 5  
  
Confrontation and Liberation_  
  
I laid on Mother's bed, unconsciously stroking the fabric of the sheets she slept in when she died. My mind was open, yet closed, for no thoughts ran through and nothing disturbed me as I tried to say goodbye.  
  
I knew that my last words to Mother were at the graveyard, but Velkan was watching me. Not like I didn't like it of course.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door downstairs. I raised my head off the coverlet, then dropped it back down. Whoever it was could go away. I started to get alarmed when I heard the door creak open, then relaxed when I heard Mrs. Hubbs' sweet voice call up to me.  
  
"Kallisto?" She called up, then I heard her footsteps on the stairs and saw her face poke into Mother's room. A stern look passed upon her face.  
  
"Kallisto," she scolded, "what are you doing?" I raised my eyes to hers, then looked down to the floor, still stroking the cloth. Shaking her head, Mrs. Hubbs grabbed my hand, pulled me up from Mother's bed and out of Mother's room. She pulled me to my room and sat me down on the bed. I stopped thinking of Mother and started thinking of Velkan. How I felt was unspeakable. Like I was intoxicated with the fumes of his skin, his hand on my elbow, guiding me when I stumbled because of the tears in my eyes, the aroma of his dark, curly hair.  
  
Mrs. Hubbs took out all of my gowns, robes, dresses, evening dresses and nightgowns and threw them in a large carpetbag. She went to my Mahogany chest and took out all of my undergarments, and threw those in the bag as well. It looked as if she were packing. Mrs. Hubbs closed the bag, picked it up, came over to me and pulled me out of my room, down the stairs and out the door.  
  
Out of my Mother's house.  
  
Mrs. Hubbs and I walked hurriedly to her house in the center of town. She opened the door and let me in first, hustling me up the stairs and into a spare room. She dumped my clothes on the bed and started smoothing them out to put them away. I stood and watched.  
  
About a quarter way through, Mrs. Hubbs turned to me.  
  
"If you're not going to help, go to the well and get some water," she ordered. "The bucket is on the table, if you can call it a table, downstairs. Go!" She said when I didn't move. I turned around slowly and walked out of the room and down the stairs. I turned to the kitchen and walked in, then was bombarded with a whole stream of kids. Mrs. Hubbs and her husband had three kids. That little group was more than three. After they flew past me, the cluster of children stopped, and the tallest one came over and smiled at me.  
  
"Kalli!" This was Ferreth, the oldest boy. I smiled down at him and ruffled his blonde hair. He was seven. Dava, the six-year-old girl, came out of the pile to give me a hug, and finally, Vilcos came to give me a little hug and a tentative, "hi". He was four. I loved them all. I gave the three hugs, then sent them on their diabolical way, praying they won't fall off a cliff. I found the bucket on the table and went to get the water.  
  
The well was in the center of the square, and as I walked out there, I saw that there was a group of older girls crowded around it, and as I got closer, heard they were talking about the latest fashions in Rome. I had no need for such frippery, so I tried to squeeze in between the lot of them, and ended up getting elbowed in the breast, which hurt, and stepped on.  
  
When I finally got into the middle and lowered the bucket into the water, I realized that the girls had abandoned their fashion chatter and were now silent. I could feel their eyes on me. Then I heard a loud and clear voice.  
  
"You know, Hausa, pale skin is considered ugly and sickly in Rome," the voice said, and the whole pack sniggered.  
  
"Well, Pena, I have to admit that I haven't seen anyone in Transylvania that has such pale and sickly skin. Have you?" Hausa answered.  
  
"Oh dear Hausa," Pena said, "there's one right in front of us, dear!" I felt my back stiffen as I tried to pull up the bucket full of water. I was finding it hard to do as Mrs. Hubbs wished.  
  
The girl, Pena, walked out of her stage to come right in front of the well, right in front of me on the other side.  
  
"You, girl," Pena said, addressing me. "What's your name?" I stopped pulling to wipe sweat off of my temple, then turned to Pena.  
  
"Diablo," I answered evenly, knowing full well that none of the girls knew what that meant. In Spanish, the language of that faraway country of Spain, that word meant "the devil". It was my little joke, my genius wit, yet these girls were so slow they didn't get it.  
  
Pena smiled.  
  
"Diablo? What an interesting name!" I saw Hausa's brow furrow in concentration. Pena's smile was saccharine. She leaned forward a bit.  
  
"What does it mean? My name is a biographical name. That's all my mother told me. Hausa over there," Pena pointed her thumb behind her to signal the brown skinned girl. "Her name is 'the Chadic language of the Hausa people widely used in western Africa as a trade language' or so she tells me. So what does Diablo mean?" She leaned into the well.  
  
I finished pulling up the bucket and set it on the ground, then leaned into the well to meet Pena.  
  
I told her what it meant.  
  
Pena squeaked and backed up.  
  
"You," she rasped, breathing hard, and I bent to pick up the bucket.  
  
"Devil!" Pena turned around to the other girls.  
  
"Her name means the devil!" The group gasped, and Hausa crossed herself and stared at my back in horror. I could feel her eyes on my back and I walked faster into the house.  
  
_"Devil!"_ a girl from the crowd shrieked, and I threw open the door to Mrs. Hubbs house to be bombarded with Ferreth, Dava, Vilcos and the rest of the children as they ran outside. I let them pass then stepped over the threshold and closed the door. I leaned against it, the bucket falling on the floor and water sloshing over its' edges.  
  
I threw myself on the floor, kneeling and crossing myself.  
  
"Bless and forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. I have taken a false identity of someone who is horrible and cruel. I have deceived the people of my town and have frightened them. Please forgive me, Father." I crossed myself again.  
  
"Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us our day, our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those, who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen," I finished, sighing with the weight lifted off my shoulders. Then suddenly it was back again. Sighing in a different way, I crossed myself again.  
  
"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned," I started my routine. "I have taken your holy gift for granted and have fallen in love with Prince Velkan Valerious. Please forgive me for this mistake and set me free of his enticing grip, Lord. Please," I added in a pleading tone. "I don't want to be broken when he finds a love of his own." Biting my lip, I felt my eyes fill up with tears as I imagine my beloved Velkan with a beautiful, golden- skinned girl with bright blue eyes and red lips, curving against him. I squeezed my eyes shut and managed a raspy "Amen," then I crossed myself again and stumbled to my feet.  
  
_I want to be free_


	7. I Want To See Your Face

_For You  
_  
Author's Note: Reviews! And more reviews!  
  
Morwinda: I'll have to read 'Bitten' then. Who's it by? And thank you! I'm glad I reread your review too!  
  
ConstanceGosselin: Thank you! I know! I will! ;)  
  
On a more boring note:  
  
Disclaimer is the same as usual.  
  
Summary is same as usual.  
  
Now on with the crap!  
  
!!PG-15!! You'll see why later.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
_Chapter 6  
  
I Want To See Your Face  
_  
I was in my room in Mrs. Hubbs' house. I sat on the bed and wished a certain someone was there with me. Pull my face to that certain someone's chest, so I could hear the beating of his heart. My hand running along his chest, his strong arms around me, his lips against my ear, telling me it was okay, that he would make it right.  
  
Liar.  
  
The church bells rang four times, then waited a minute and rang another twelve. It was midnight. I got up from the bed and looked out at the moon. I stared out unseeingly, then thought back to the night when my mother was killed.  
  
"Come out," I whispered into the darkness. "Come out, demon. Where is the demon that killed my mother?" I leaned against the windowsill and scanned the skies.  
  
"Where are you, demon? Do you not need to feed? Or is your stomach full with the blood of my mother?" I felt a presence on the house and looked over, but there was no one there. I bit my lip and looked out again.  
  
"Demon," I called out softly. "I know you're there." My hands were trembling.  
  
"I want to see your face, demon. I want to see the face of the demon that killed my mother." My eyes filled with tears and I shuddered.  
  
_"I want to see your face!"_  
  
"Then your wish is granted," a voice said behind me.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()()(  
  
_"I want to see your face!"_ The beautiful girl then moaned, putting her head down on the windowsill. I almost laughed at the anguish in her face, but thought better. I stepped out of the shadows in the girls' room and into the square of moonlight coming from the window.  
  
She wanted to see my face. My face she'll see.  
  
"Then your wish is granted," I told her in my seduction voice, and the beautiful girl whipped around, her midnight hair flying out behind her and her big hazel eyes filled with tears and fear.  
  
The girl was silent for a moment, and I could see that she was trembling. She stared at me.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, her deep voice cracking and her red lips trembling. I licked my own lips, aching to taste the blood in her arteries and the redness of her lips. I held off on my yearning though.  
  
"I am the demon that you wish to see so badly, my darling," I told her, my voice thick with seduction. Her breath came out in ragged huffs, and I took a step closer.  
  
"Demon," she addressed me, and I laughed. She shuddered, and I took another step. I was almost within arms reach of her. She was still in her dress from the day, a dress that was a deep green, threaded with black thread. The bodice had a built in corset, which pushed up the breasts and made them look bigger, and making her waist look smaller. She was a vision, with her pale skin and black hair.  
  
"But do I look like a demon, princess?" I asked her, smiling. "If anyone looks like a demon, my dear, it is you." I stepped closer and reached my hand out to stroke her cheek, marveling at how soft it was, then trailing down to her lips, which were open and drawing in breaths. She closed them abruptly, gulping and shivering, and I knew she wanted me. As I her. I almost laughed again to see the flush on her cheeks. My seduction was working beautifully.  
  
"What is your name, my darling?" I asked her, stepping in so that there was hardly more than ten centimeters in between our bodies.  
  
"Kallisto," she breathed, and I could tell she was under my spell. I chuckled and I closed in the space between us.  
  
"What a beautiful name, my princess," I told her, and dipped my head to touch her lips with mine. Her eyes closed and she moaned, and my hands curled around her waist, one going up to rest on the side of her breast, and her hands coiled around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I was happy to oblige. My hand around her waist went to her back to arch her body close to mine.  
  
Eventually, I broke the kiss, sensing she had no breath, but when my lips left hers, she groaned loudly and pulled me back, her tongue invading my mouth and battling with mine. I growled and crushed her lips with mine.  
  
I let her lips go again, this time lowering my head to her neck, were I openly caressed and kissed the soft white skin. I promised myself I would play with her before I killed her. Make her remember my touch for another week before I kill her. I licked her collarbone, and kissed my way down to the curve of her breast. Her moaning told me just how deep she was in my spell. I stuck my tongue in the little opening where the valley in between her breasts was, relishing in her impassioned moans. Then I stopped.  
  
She was whispering something.  
  
"Velkan," she moaned, grasping my face and kissing my cheeks, her eyes glazed over and unseeing. I took a step back and studied her with growing shock.  
  
_She thought I was Prince Velkan Valerious._  
  
The shock left me and I reached inside her mind, and I saw her dream of the dark haired prince and her in a tree, holding hands and his hand cupping her cheek. A look of pure happiness was in her hazel eyes and her smile was tender and sweet. What a picture they made. I almost wretched at the happy feeling.  
  
This girl was in love with Prince Velkan Valerious.  
  
Then I laughed. And she woke from my seduction.  
  
She stared at me, shock and fear evident in her eyes. Then she fell on her knees and crossed herself.  
  
"Hail Mary," she began, and a shocking pain cracked through my ears. "Full of grace, the Lord is with Thee," I felt moisture at my ears and smelt blood. My blood. Hissing, I jumped over the girl and out the window.  
  
"I'll be back for you, Kallisto, the fairest," I seethed.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()()()(  
  
"Blessed are you among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb. Holy Mary, mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death." I finished, and raised my head. I was shaking. I crossed myself and stood up shakily.  
  
I sat on the bed and raised my hand to my lips. I could still feel the demon's soft, intoxicating lips on mine. My, he was a good kisser. Then I knelt on the floor again.  
  
"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. The demon that has killed my mother came to me tonight, and I let him bewitch me. He touched me in ways that no man should touch a girl. I feel dirty. Please forgive me, Lord. Amen."  
  
Then I released my legs and leaned against the bed. I closed my eyes for a moment.  
  
A/N: Needed a change. Hope you like. Review! 


	8. Those Dreams Of Mine

_For You_  
  
Author's Note: Reviews already! Ah I feel so loved.  
  
Mariela: You are too kind! I am emptying out my brain, see? See?  
  
Marisa-Drake: You're going to have to tell me the name of this fic and let me know when you are going to post it!  
  
Morwinda: All right, I'm going to have to read it! And thank you! I'm glad you liked it. Sly looks around. You liked the change in narrators? I needed a change. You liked it? Great!  
  
Verona: You better catch up, dahling!  
  
Mrs. Mina Harker: I'm updating at 11:24 pm at night, but then again, I am writing this in Spain! I hope you like it. I'm glad you found the heart to read a Van Helsing story! Especially mine. Sly blushes.  
  
Disclaimer: . . .  
  
Summary: another . . .  
  
!!PG-15!! Sexuality  
  
}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()(  
  
_Chapter 7  
  
Those Dreams Of Mine_  
  
Light flooded into my room as I sat on the bed, my eyes red from lack of sleep. I slept for three hours last night, after the demon visited me. And he visited me again in my dreams.  
  
_-Vision of Darkness-  
  
"My darling Kallisto," the demon said softly, arching my body to fit his. The air around us was a bubble of sensuality, and I could feel his burning black depths for eyes roaming around my body. No air could pass through our yearning bodies as I screamed for him.  
  
The demon licked my lips, then bent his black head to my neck, where he kissed my neck gently. He bent lower and his lips caught my breast and I pushed his head in, arching with dark pleasure.  
  
Suddenly, the black bliss stopped and my demon, my sex demon, was across the mist from me. Then he was behind me, his pale, delicate, able, long- fingered hands around my waist and his hot, soft lips at my ear, causing me to shiver with need for him, my black demon.  
  
"Kallisto," he whispered, and I felt no breath on my ear. He licked my ear and I shuddered, aching for him, and I moaned loudly. His next words broke my spell.  
  
"You are mine," he rasped.  
  
"I will have you."  
  
And my demon did. He touched me and entered me, causing me to quake with blackness and brimming with evil.  
  
"My demon," I whispered into his shoulder length black silky hair. I stroked the beautiful hair and kissed it. "My beautiful, black, cold hearted demon."  
  
"Kallisto," he called into the mist.  
  
"Take me to the sky"  
  
_I shuddered as I remembered the black bliss of the sinful dream. And I knelt for the hundredth time and crossed myself. I mouthed the words that I had said over and over that night.  
  
"Bless and forgive my horrible and horrific sins, Father. I have dreamed of the most intimate love with a demon, a spawn of the dark one. Free me of these thoughts and of the demon's face. Save me from myself, Lord." I crossed myself and got back on the bed. After a moment's thought, I laid down, promising myself that it was just to rest my head. And also to escape my sinful thoughts.  
  
_-My Black Demon-  
  
I followed my beautiful demon through the lit corridors of a grand and ancient castle. I called him but he didn't answer. He kept walking. He turned and opened a door and entered the room, and as I followed, I saw it was his bedroom. The beautiful and large bed with red satin sheets beckoned to me, and I walked to it quickly and lay across it, my eyes running the length of my demon's muscled and tawny body, and when my eyes went back up, they met his black, endless pools. I shivered and licked my lips.  
  
Suddenly, I was in his strong, slender arms and he was kissing my face, eyelids and lips. Our tongues entwined and I grabbed his pale face, pulling him closer and closer.  
  
As we completed the sinful act of passion and bliss, he whispered sweet nothings into my ear. I stroked his head down his back, and he stroked my breasts.  
  
And we flew to the sky, our moans echoing in each other's mouths as we kissed.  
  
"My demon," I whispered as we lay together, our bodies entwined and spent.  
  
"My black demon"  
_  
"Kallisto!" My eyes opened and I saw Dava's face looming in front of me. Vilcos was behind her, his four-year-old gaze concerned. I propped myself up on an elbow and tried to talk. Finally, I managed a squeaky, "yes?"  
  
"Mother sent us up to wake you up. It's almost ten o'clock! Do you want breakfast before it's time for lunch?" Dava recited. I blinked. I pulled Dava close and rasped into her ear:  
  
"Dava, Kallisto had three hours of sleep. Can you let her sleep a little longer?" Dava pulled away, then nodded and took Vilcos's hand, pulling him downstairs to tell Mrs. Hubbs my request.  
  
I closed my eyes and willed away sleep, even though I wanted it to come. And my wish wasn't denied. Sleep came.  
  
_-Death-  
  
Pain was everywhere. In my arms, legs, hands, feet, chest, neck, body, everywhere was aching. But mostly, my heart. My heart was the organ that hurt the most.  
  
How could my lovely demon leave me to die? I thought he loved me. He told me how he loved me every time he made love to me. Stroked the inside of my thigh and told me I was his.  
  
Now my demon left me, our passion and black bliss forgotten. I called out for him, willing for him to come and take away the pain. I screamed and shouted, sobbing for him to come and save me.  
  
My black, beautiful, silky, passionate, amazing, tender, sweet demon never came.  
  
He never came.  
  
And in the echoes of my mind, one last word was heard before blackness took over.  
  
"Why . . ."_


	9. Voicing My Fears

_For You_  
  
Author's Note: The last chapter was weird, I know, but I had such fun writing it! By the way, he was sending her the dreams to make her remember his promise to make her his.  
  
Verona Dracula: I love you.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Dracula. He's mine. Go get your own and don't bug me. Velkan is also mine. Get away. Carl is also mine. Cute little baby that he is. All mine.  
  
Except that they're not.  
  
Summary: A whole load of crap! Yay.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()()()()(  
  
_Chapter 8  
  
Voicing My Fears  
_  
I walked the well-worn path to Ian. My precious tree. I had some definite thinking and cleansing to do. When I got to my tree, I climbed up and hugged my branch.  
  
"Ian, my dear tree. I have so much to tell you." I took a deep breath, then started my story.  
  
"My mother was killed. I met the demon that killed her. He seduced me and sent me dreams to haunt my sleep. Velkan has spoken to me and learned my name. My demon- the demon," I corrected myself, "wants to make me his." Then I asked him what I would ask no other person.  
  
I asked him for help.  
  
"What should I do?" I asked my beloved tree, and then I thought of something else.  
  
Another beloved.  
  
Velkan.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()()()(  
  
I hesitated at the large wooden door to the Valerious mansion, then closed my eyes and knocked.  
  
I stood there, trembling for about five minutes, and was about to turn around and give up when the door creaked open and a beautiful young woman with dark curly hair stuck her head out.  
  
Princess Anna Valerious.  
  
"Yes?" she asked me politely, and I bit my lip.  
  
"Is Prince Velkan here?" I asked softly, hoping she didn't hear. But she did.  
  
"He is here." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Who are you?" I gulped.  
  
"I am a peasant in need of his help," I answered, and she seemed satisfied. Then,  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Kallisto." She nodded and opened the door to let me in. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Maybe Velkan would save me after all.  
  
Princess Anna led me to a sitting room and told me to sit and wait. She went to go get the man I so desperately loved.  
  
As I sat, I toyed with my wooden cross and kissed it, looking around the room and praying that Velkan could help me.  
  
After about ten minutes, Princess Anna returned, and with her, Prince Velkan. I gulped and my cheeks burned. Velkan's eyes registered recognition as he looked at me. He came to me and sat across from me in a red armchair. Princess Anna stood near the door.  
  
"Kallisto," he said, "what is the matter? What do you need help with?" I gulped again, and I felt a sob catch my throat and I looked away. It was still a few minutes before I felt I could talk.  
  
"The . . . the demon that killed my mother," I started, "he came to me last night." Velkan's eyebrows went up. Way up. Anna stopped breathing for a minute, then resumed like she wasn't listening.  
  
"Continue," Velkan edged on, and I nodded.  
  
"He seduced me. He kissed me and," I stopped, shame almost burning my cheeks off. But I kept going.  
  
"He touched me and hypnotized me. After he left, he sent me dreams to haunt my sleep. Dark dreams," I said, "dreams filled with promise. Dreams filled with torture and dark pleasure, seduction." I was looking at the floor. I couldn't possibly look at Velkan at a time like this.  
  
"He said I would be his." The room was silent. I could hear Anna's breathing, and could hear Velkan's heart beating.  
  
"Help me," I whispered, and Velkan stared at me.  
  
After long moments of staring, he reached out and took my hand.  
  
"I promise you," he told me, staring into my eyes, "you will not die like your Mother, God rest her soul," I made the sign of the cross. Then I nodded and whispered my thanks.  
  
"And Kallisto," he added.  
  
"I will not fail you." 


	10. Author's Note

_For You  
_  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**  
_**HELP! I haven't thought of how to kill Dracula, so should I make Velkan a Werewolf or not? Or should I not kill Dracula?  
  
Help!  
  
Please review and let me know! I will love you forever.  
**_  
_-Sly_


	11. What Are We Going To Do?

_For You_  
  
Author's Note: I feel so loved.  
  
Thank you, reviewers, for your help! I have decided what to do.  
  
Mariela: Look, here's another one!  
  
Verona: Yes, you are loved! I love reading your reviews just as much as you love reading my story! (Which is, I hope, a lot!) It is AU, because I don't know how I could figure out how to add in Kallisto to the story.  
  
ConstanceGosselin: Thank you! And, just me, I would love to have those dreams, me loving Dracula and thinking he's so sexy and all. ;) And I LOVE Stephanie Plum! I love Ranger, and Grandma Mazur is the best. THE BEST!  
  
Phoenixasending: Thanks for the praise and advice.  
  
I have 21 reviews! Yay! Plus yours, Mariela.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kallisto and the story line. I own Mrs. Hubbs, Dava, Vilcos and Ferreth Hubbs. And anyone else I made up.  
  
Summary: I think you know all ready.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()()(  
  
_Chapter 9  
  
What Are We Going To Do?_  
  
I looked to my sister, Anna, after Kallisto was released into the care of her friends care. She looked at me.  
  
"Well, Velkan," she addressed me. "What are we going to do? This girl obviously needs our help." I nodded, but remained silent. I didn't know what we were going to do to save Kallisto.  
  
Yes, the question was "what are we going to do?"  
  
I had no idea what we were going to do. Kill Dracula? Keep Kallisto in the Valerious Mansion? Watch the skies at night?  
  
"I don't know," I admitted, and Anna nodded.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
We were silent, then Anna spoke.  
  
"Finding and killing Dracula is out of the question. We are no closer to finding his lair then we are getting another mother."  
  
I nodded, thinking hard, a frown upon my brow. I tried to think of more plans to save Kallisto, but I could think of none that would actually work.  
  
"I say," I said after a long silence, "we leave it alone for a couple of days and check on her at night." Anna shot a glance at me and gave me a wry smile.  
  
"That's an awful plan," she informed me, and I smiled.  
  
"I know," I agreed. "What do you have?"  
  
"Well," she started, "I say we inform the woman she is living with, have her lock the windows shut, and make sure everything is closed before going to bed. Make sure it's secure." I nodded.  
  
"That's a good plan." She smiled.  
  
"I know." I almost laughed at her arrogance, except for the seriousness of the matter at hand.  
  
"Also," she added, "I say we move double time on the finding Dracula matter."  
  
"I agree."  
  
We walked the rest of the way to the Valerious Mansion in silence.  
  
I will not fail.  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short. I thought maybe you'd like to see what Velkan and Anna would do about the situation before we just rush into everything.  
  
Review. 


	12. Unexpected And Unwelcome Visitor

_For You_  
  
Author's Note: Nothing to say.  
  
Morwinda: I will be honored to read your story. Do keep me updated!  
  
Mrs. Mina Harker: I will, and thanks much.  
  
Mariela: My pleasure.  
  
Verona: I only have a vague idea of what AU means, Verona. Don't worry. And this chapter is long. I want it to be long. I hate short chapters.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Summary:  
  
A/N up here because I can't break the beauty of the end of this chapter: one of the brides.  
  
Rating is something along the lines of **R**  
  
}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()(  
  
_Chapter 10  
  
Unexpected And Unwelcome Visitor_  
  
I sat down to dinner that night with the Hubbs family: Mrs. Konica Hubbs, Mr. Klein Hubbs, Ferreth, Dava and Vilcos Hubbs. Then there was me.  
  
Kallisto.  
  
Mr. Hubbs was nice. He was the quiet, shy sort, with quiet intelligence and tenderness. He never yelled at his kids once, not even when Dava threw a spoonful of peas at both Vilcos and Ferreth.  
  
"I'm sorry about your mother, Kallisto," he said to me, his eyes filled with compassion. "She was a very dear and kind woman." I nodded and said my thanks. I knew what she was. I loved her no matter what.  
  
After supper, I walked to my tree, against the wishes of Mr. Hubbs.  
  
"It is mighty dangerous to be out after dark, especially with that devil around. Vampires and monsters are about. Wouldn't want to be their evening meal." But I went anyway.  
  
"Be careful now, Kallisto," Mrs. Hubbs told me before I went out the door. She draped a green velvet cloak over my shoulders and whispered into my ear: "You're all of your mother I have left," and I was proud to be wanted because of my Mother. I was just sad that she was gone. Forever.  
  
The air outside was crisp. It was cool, yet it had a certain bite to it. The wind came and whipped my skin, assaulting me, and I folded the cloak around my arms to keep me warm. The sky above me had a red hue to the blueness. The trees around me swayed to the wind. My hair whipped my face and got caught in the low branches, as my hair is down to my waist. Mother always threatened to cut it with the scissors in my sleep when I got her mad, but I knew she wouldn't. She loved my hair as much as I did.  
  
I found my tree and climbed easily up the branches, going as high as I could go. The sun's rays faded and a steady blackness crept over the horizon. I watched with a blank mind as the blue faded into black. A slight sprinkling of stars started to appear, some in clusters, as if thrown there randomly, and some placed carefully, as if they had meaning. I sat in my tree watching the stars appear until the sky was full.  
  
The wind came through the trees, the branches whipping my legs and my hair lashing the bark of my precious Ian. I tugged at the cloak, and became aware of how the wind howled and the bite of the air.  
  
My mind empty, I climbed carefully down the tree, the wind almost knocking me off a couple of times, until I landed on the ground, my feet rejoicing at the soft soil under my boots.  
  
I walked home in silence, the wind as my music. I walked to the door and reached for the handle only to remember that I lived with the Hubbs's now. Mother was dead.  
  
A numbness spread across my brain and I turned and headed for the Hubbs's house. My dress whipped my ankles and I lifted it up as I walked. Not looking at the ground, I stumbled multiple times, finally falling and wiping my palms raw. The hem of my dress got caught in a random thorn bush and ripped, and my hair had multiple knots.  
  
So you can imagine how panicked I was when I opened the door to Mrs. Hubbs's house to find the object of my affections sitting in the kitchen.  
  
And my reaction was: squeak. Yes, I squeaked.  
  
Velkan plunged to his feet and walked hurriedly over to me, Mr. and Mrs. Hubbs following behind him. Velkan paused to look me over before grabbing my arm.  
  
"Are you all right, Kallisto?" He asked, his voice concerned. I heard Mrs. Hubbs gasp, and it was only then that I realized how haggard I looked.  
  
"I'm fine," I said softly, aware of Velkan's scrutinizing gaze, and I looked at the floor.  
  
"Where have you been, dear?" Mrs. Hubbs asked. Mr. Hubbs was silent.  
  
"I was at my tree," I told her. Velkan stared at me, and my cheeks smoldered.  
  
"What happened?" Mr. Hubbs asked, ever so quietly and somber. I looked up at him. I had no explanation for how haggard I looked.  
  
"It was windy and my dress got caught," I said. Velkan took my hand. Turns out, it was the one covered in blood. His gray eyes widened and he looked back at me.  
  
"What happened here," he asked, rubbing the dried blood with his thumb, making me shiver. I licked my lips and stared up into those beautiful eyes of his.  
  
"I-I fell," I answered him. Mrs. Hubbs vanished for a moment, then reappeared with a wet cloth. She reached in to wash my wound, but was stopped when a tanned hand grabbed the wet material from her hand. Then the coolness of the washcloth was on my hand, washing off the dried blood. After the stinging sensation left, the coolness was refreshing.  
  
Velkan was washing my wound.  
  
After the lesion was cleaned, Velkan gave the cloth back to Mrs. Hubbs, who smiled at me then scurried off to the kitchen. Velkan was still staring at me.  
  
"Come, Kallisto. We must talk," he said, and pulled me into the sitting room. Mr. Hubbs followed Mrs. Hubbs into the kitchen.  
  
"Now, Kallisto, Anna and I have thought of the possible plans for . . . keeping you safe. Coming over at night to make sure the house is secure is part of the plan." I blinked, thinking it over. Or pretending to. Not much I could do with Velkan staring at me.  
  
"Does Mrs. Hubbs know about this?" I asked.  
  
"I told her while we were waiting for you."  
  
"Oh," I said, marveling.  
  
"How long have you been here?" I asked him. A thoughtful look passed over his face.  
  
"Two hours?" He answered, then nodded. He laughed at my incredulous look. "Yes, Kallisto," he said, smiling still, "you have been gone that long. What were you doing out there?" I blushed.  
  
"I was looking at the sky," I answered, and he laughed again.  
  
"Looking at the sky for more than two hours, Kallisto?" I nodded, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from his laughing gray ones. Suddenly, he was serious.  
  
"Did you see anything?" he asked, his eyes now intense, and I tore my gaze away, frightened by the intensity of the stare. I shook my head fiercely.  
  
"Nothing?" he persisted, and I shook my head again. He sighed.  
  
"All right." He then stood up and held his hand out, offering to help me up from my chair. I hesitated, then touched his strong fingers with mine, and he slid his hand to fit mine and pulled me up. He then escorted me to the stairs, where he saw me up the first one, then turned me to face him. I was level with him. Almost. Give or take a few inches.  
  
"Goodnight, Kallisto," he said softly, and placed his right hand on my forehead, his left making the sign of the cross, and I bowed my head. He was giving me his blessing.  
  
"Be safe," he whispered, and he brought his lips to my forehead. I shuddered violently, and he pulled away slightly, looking down at me. When he spoke, his voice was concerned.  
  
"Kallisto?" I shivered again, closed my eyes, squeezed Velkan's hand and whispered "goodnight, Prince", before turning and climbing up the stairs.  
  
My trembling hands fumbled with the doorknob, and I finally got it open. I entered the room and closed the door behind me, still quivering. It seems that I fell apart when he touched me. I leaned against the door, resting my forehead, the one that Velkan had kissed, on the door, and I tried to breathe.  
  
I walked slowly over to the bed, the bed that looked so inviting. I looked at it for a moment, then sat on it. I sank in, the bed so much more comfortable than the hard, bark seat I had been sitting on before. After what seemed like five minutes of sitting on the bed, I resulted to resting my head on the pillow. Just for a minute, of course.  
  
I'm so tired.  
  
_-Visited-  
  
I lifted my head and looked around. This couldn't be a dream, I thought. I'm in my room, and I feel perfectly lucid. My eyes scanned the room, narrowing at the shadowy places, corners, demons, and other creepy places.  
  
My demon was here.  
  
"Kallisto," he said, smiling. My heart thumped loudly. He came closer and sat on the bed. He pulled me to his chest.  
  
"My darling," he breathed into my hair, though I could feel no breath.  
  
"My demon," I whispered into his chest, and brought my hand up to stroke the hardness. I could feel his body quiver under my touch, and I shivered as my demon stroked my breast.  
  
Suddenly, my demon stood up, pulling me with him. He turned me around, raised my hair, kissed my neck, then started to undo my bodice. I wanted to fall into the curve of his chest, but wanted the black bliss that comes with nakedness and my demon more. I stood silently as his fingers unfastened the buttons and ties of my simple Victorian dress.  
  
Finally, my shoulders met the air, and I could feel my demon's hot lips on my skin, burning, and making me tremble. My demon pulled down my dress, leaving the thin fabric of my underclothes to deal with. He pushed the dress past my hips, and it fell to a tall pile on the floor. He lifted me out and placed me against him. No air could fit through our bodies.  
  
My demon was fully clothed; black everywhere, matching his shoulder-length, silky hair, deep, bottomless eyes, and black heart. But I could still feel the hotness and hardness of his body. I ran my hands along his chest and torso, loving the feel of his muscular structure and such power under my fingers. He trembled, and I reached up to unbutton his black shirt. My fingers were trembling, and my demon saw. He reached up and took my fingers in his own, and pulled them up to his lips. I shuddered, and he pulled me against him, his hot lips finding mine and our tongues entwining. My breasts were pressed up against his chest, and he groaned into my mouth.  
  
He released me, and I resumed my task of unbuttoning and undressing my beautiful demon. Finally, I pushed open his shirt and exposed his muscular, pale chest. I ran my fingers along his cool skin, and he groaned. I lowered my lips to his chest and caressed the skin with my tongue. His hands rounded my hips and his fingers dug into my skin. My hands slid down to his slim hips, and I ran my tongue down his chest. He shuddered, and I smiled. I heard cackling, but didn't care. (A/n)  
  
"You devil," he whispered, and groaned. I laughed against his skin that was now burning. I knelt on the ground, kissing his skin, then undid his pants. They slid easily over his hips and down to the floor. He growled, and I kissed the newly exposed skin, ignoring the skin that ached to be touched.  
  
He pulled me away by my hair and knelt in front of me, pulling down the undergarments I still wore. He kissed my shoulder, my chest, and my breasts. My body felt like it was on fire. I moaned in agony as his lips skirted around my nipple, and I pushed his lips closer.  
  
"Please," I whispered in agony, and my beautiful, sexy demon pulled away, staring at me. He kissed my lips, licked them, then kissed his way down my body. I growled at him, and he laughed, a wretched sound that made me shudder. I grasped his head with my trembling hands and pulled his lips up to mine, latching on to him violently. My hands went up and down his chest, and his hands drew circles along my back and rear end. I moaned into the fiery depths of his mouth.  
  
I heard a distant sound that sounded like a door opening, and my gorgeous, hot, fiery demon broke the kiss. A sob caught in my throat for the need of him inside me. My demon smiled. I looked over at the door and saw the man whom I have loved for eight years.  
  
"Kallisto," he whispered, his eyes wide.  
_  
And I realized I wasn't dreaming. 


	13. The Dreams That Weren't

_For You_  
  
Author's Note: I hope you all liked the last chapter. I really want to get into this chapter, so . . . here goes!  
  
DS: go _{bleeeeeeeeeep}  
_  
Rated **R**  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{})()()()()()(  
  
_Chapter 11  
  
The Dreams That Weren't  
_  
My demon, the demon, got up and walked to the door. Velkan stared at him in horror. I was numb.  
  
_I wasn't dreaming.  
_  
The demon, my demon, smiled at Velkan, unabashed at his own perfect nakedness. I didn't know what to do. My hands floated around me, and I realized that my whole torso was exposed. I forced my hands to bring the light fabric over my aching breasts and over my shoulders, and I raised myself to the bed, where I sat down. My right hand went over my heart, and it was beating wildly and erratically. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt a sob get caught in my throat. My body felt so hot. Like I was feverish. I wished it would stop.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()(  
  
I walked over to Prince Velkan Valerious, seething at his awful timing. By bewitching my Kallisto, I could've taken her again and again and she would have allowed it.  
  
I almost groaned thinking of how wanton she was, with her hands and lips . . . I got hard all over again, and I cursed the man who was the object of my Kallisto's affection.  
  
"Velkan Valerious," I said, smiling, but Velkan was looking elsewhere. I turned and saw that he was staring at Kallisto in all her glory.  
  
He was staring at Kallisto naked.  
  
_My Kallisto._ Rage stained my eyes red and I kicked Velkan in the shins, jerking him awake and his attention to me. I smiled without humor.  
  
"You like what you see?" I asked wickedly, and he flushed. I looked back to see that my beautiful Kallisto was covering up her beautiful body, the smooth, thin cloth enveloping the breasts I so longed to caress and kiss. I whipped around and slapped Velkan for the beautiful loving between my Kallisto and I that could've been, then ran to my princess, lifting her chin and staring into her beautiful eyes for a moment, then kissed her violently, unleashing all the passion I felt for her, leaving both my princess and I gasping for breath. Then I turned back to Velkan.  
  
"I will make her mine, Prince Velkan," I said his name mockingly.  
  
_"You will not stop me"_  
  
And I jumped out the window.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{})()()()()()(  
  
I watched in silence as Dracula assaulted Kallisto, kissing her with vigor. I saw her eyes close and her hand grab her underclothes. I saw her shiver with ecstasy and heard her moan softly when he pulled away. He turned to me, his eyes filled with black promises.  
  
"I will make her mine, Prince Velkan," and I gritted my teeth at the way he said my name.  
  
_"You will not stop me"_ and he jumped out the window.  
  
"I will try," I called, then ran to the window. I looked out, then shut it and closed the latch. Then I turned to Kallisto, who was shaking on the bed.  
  
She looked up at me, her eyes filled with horror, passion, forgiveness, and a black need.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it.  
  
"Prince," she said shakily, clutching her chest. "I had no idea that . . . I thought it was a dream, like all the others . . ." I smiled at her and walked to her, getting on one knee in front of her to be level with her.  
  
"It's all right, Kallisto," I told her, grabbing her hand from her chest before she peeled off her own skin. She held tight to my hand and I heard a strangled noise come out of her throat.  
  
"Are you all right?" I asked her, frowning. She nodded slowly, bringing the hand not clutching mine to her lips, then to her neck, then down, down . . . and my gaze was drawn to her breasts. They were straining against the fabric of her undergarments, the nipples pert and erect. My breath caught in my throat.  
  
I gulped down some air and raised myself up to sit next to her on the bed. Her hands were now tightly clasped in her lap, but I could see that they were trembling. When had I let go of her hand, I wonder?  
  
We sat in silence, but I wished she would talk. She parted her lips, drawing my gaze to their fullness and redness. She licked them, and I almost groaned. She blinked and I was drawn once more to her thick black eyelashes and hazel eyes. I had no excuse for looking at her breasts that ached to be touched. My eyes kept returning to look at them no matter what I told them. Pain echoed in my legs and I bit my lip, wishing I could reach out and touch this girl.  
  
"Kallisto?" I said. I tried to act concerned. She looked at me, and I growled,  
  
"Are you all right?" Her eyes widened at my tone, and she looked down at my chest. I shivered and bit my lip again, harder. She didn't know what she was doing to me.  
  
"No," she said huskily, and I fought back the urge to moan. A squeak came out. She looked at me again. "Yes." I took a deep, shuddering breath.  
  
"No?"  
  
"Yes," she said again.  
  
"Why did you say no?" She looked confused.  
  
"I meant . . ." and she stopped. I raised my eyebrows, and she looked down at the floor. When she looked up at me, it was in a totally different light.  
  
"I'm not okay," she said gutturally, and she licked her lips. I stood up quickly, the creak of the bed covering my soft moan. I turned to look at her again, only to find that she had stood up as well. My mouth opened to comment, but was silenced by the look in her eyes. She stepped closer to me, temptingly close, but I promised that I would be concerned. I closed my mouth, then opened it again when she took a big step closer, and there was only a couple of centimeters in between our bodies. Her hands came up to my shoulders and chest, and I moaned at the need inside of me. My hands were suddenly at her waist, and I closed my eyes.  
  
_What was I doing?_  
  
"I am aroused," she whispered.  
  
"By the demon?" I growled out. She stared me right in the eye.  
  
"No. By _you_."  
  
And she kissed me. 


	14. Wicked?

_For You_  
  
Author's Note: I am so excited.  
  
Verona Dracula: Can you email me? Elektra747excite.com Thanks!  
  
DS:  
  
**R**  
  
}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()()(  
  
_Chapter 12  
  
Wicked?  
_  
And by God I kissed her back.  
  
My hands went around her waist to close the distance between us and one of my hands went up to grab her hair. I pulled her hair down, making her head go up and her mouth open more, and my tongue leapt into her mouth. Our tongues entwined and I groaned loudly into the sweetness of her mouth. I bit her lip, hoping to devour her whole.  
  
We parted, breathing heavily, and I almost ripped the fabric of her under dress trying to get it off. I kissed her shoulder, and kissed all around her breast before gently biting her nipple. She shuddered and moaned, and we fell on the bed.  
  
I let go of her breast and slid up to her mouth. I tasted her lips and shivered when my tongue met hers. I rubbed her hips, then my hands made their way to the sides of her breasts, and she shivered underneath me.  
  
Her hands made their way up my body to my shirtfront, and she started unbuttoning my shirt.  
  
_This is the second man whose shirt she has unbuttoned this evening._ I bit my lip at this thought, then closed my eyes and unleashed her hands from my shirt, which was now halfway unbuttoned. I stood up.  
  
"Kallisto," I said, my eyes still closed. "We can't." Suddenly, my lips met the hotness of Kallisto's once again and I saw no reason why we couldn't. She slid her hands down my chest and I moaned into her lips.  
  
"Why?" she asked. And suddenly I didn't know why we couldn't. Then my thoughts rested on what I had witnessed. I looked down at her.  
  
"Because I don't want to finish what the vampire started," I answered, and let go of her, backing up to give my body the coolness of the air. Her eyes widened and she looked to the floor, ashamed, it seemed. Then she looked back up.  
  
"I can see how you would think that," she whispered, and pulled up her under dress again, and I moaned out loud when the fabric spread thin over her breasts, making them bounce. She looked up at me.  
  
"But you can't deny that you want me."  
  
I looked back down at her, and saw need in her hazel eyes. She was panting, gulping down air through her full red lips. I wanted to tell her that I didn't want her, but I don't like to lie. So I told the truth:  
  
"No," I said. "I can't."  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()(  
  
"No," my beloved said. "I can't."  
  
I was a bit shocked, but I knew he wanted me by the way he moaned when I kissed him.  
  
_Where_ are these thoughts and actions _coming from?_  
  
I tried to stop the foul words from coming out of my mouth, but they came out anyway.  
  
"Why not quench this thirst of which we both suffer from?" I asked. I clamped my hands over my mouth, willing everything that boiled up inside me to stay there. I was shocked at my words. I looked up at Velkan and bit my lip, folding my arms around my middle.  
  
"I'm sorry, Prince," I said, my voice sounding hollow, as if I didn't mean what I said. And I didn't.  
  
"Because, Kallisto, it was a demon that took away your water," he said. I shivered at the remembrance of my hot demon, his hands and lips everywhere. I bit my lip and growled softly, then looked up at Velkan. My beloved Velkan.  
  
"But he did not give me water," I answered. "That was you," I added, then my eyes widened and I gasped. How can I be so bold?  
  
"I'm sorry," I said again. I looked at the floor.  
  
"But I want you," and I shocked myself again. A sob caught at my throat.  
  
_What was wrong with me?_  
  
"Kallisto?" I looked up at Velkan.  
  
"Do you think me wicked?" I asked him, biting my lip and drawing blood. Then I laughed.  
  
"I am wicked," I said to myself. Velkan heard. He came to me and sat me down on the bed, and Velkan sat next to me.  
  
"You are not wicked, Kallisto," he told me. "You are under the spell of Dracula." I shivered at the name of my demon. I looked up at him.  
  
"That makes me wicked, does it not?" I asked, and he thought for a moment, then shook his head.  
  
"No, Kallisto. It doesn't." I swallowed, then shuddered with the need of a black bliss that has been hiding inside of me. Velkan put his arms around me and hugged me to his chest. His skin. I put my hands on his skin and then my lips. He shuddered, his powerful muscles rippling under his skin. He pulled me away, looking at me with passion and need. And as he pulled me to him, I whispered one thing.  
  
_"Help"_


	15. Why Are You Doing This?

_For You_  
  
Author's Note: I have reviews!  
  
Theomat de Ajkarkaro: I don't know who you are or what you did, but I have one thing to say to you: Have you seen the category of this story? Romance/Angst. People read it for the romance. If you don't like it, leave and never come back. Thanks.  
  
Verona: Chapter 12 Review: Thank you so much! Yeah, a little too much information, but I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Chapter 13 Review: Well, you know . . . they are my specialty! Alternate Universe, you say? Hm. That's interesting! And I had fun writing the viewpoints of Velkan and especially Dracula. Dracula is so fun to write for.  
  
Chapter 14 Review: Oh that's okay. ;) Yeah, I was going to have them, you know, but decided against it. Superbly? Sly blushes furiously. Stop that. I took the "Do you think me wicked?" thing from Sleepy Hollow:  
  
Ichabod: Katrina. Why are you in my room?  
  
Katrina: Because it is yours. Do think me wicked?  
  
And:  
  
Katrina: I've shed my tears over Braum. Yet my heart is not broken. Do you think me wicked?  
  
Anyway, on to Kallisto and company.

**R**  
}{}{}{}{}{)()()()(  
  
_Chapter 13  
  
Why Are You Doing This?  
_  
I held Kallisto throughout the night. She needed me to repeat prayers into her ears so that she could fall asleep with God at her side. I obliged, reciting every prayer I knew, hoping it would quench the fire for this young, beautiful girl that I held inside. When she breathed on my neck and chest, I resisted the urge to push her closer, kiss her and make her feel not wicked, for she wasn't.  
  
My night was horrible. Just as soon as I'd fall asleep, Kallisto would turn, or shift, most of the time rubbing her rear end into my . . . and making me go hard all over again. Again, I resisted the urge to rip off her clothes and kiss her to release. But I knew she didn't need ecstasy right now. She needed comfort.  
  
She tossed and turned all night, waking up sometimes crying out for a certain "my demon", sometimes calling my name, which surprised and, surprisingly, pleased me. I could only wonder about what her dreams held.  
  
}{}{}{)()()()(  
  
I fell asleep slowly in the comfort of Velkan's strong arms. I almost sobbed for my need of the black bliss, and I wanted so much to fall asleep and into the arms of my demon. I bit my tongue, willing away such thoughts.  
  
I shifted a bit, my eyes closed, and I thought I heard Velkan moan beside me. Feigning sleep, I eventually fell into a deep slumber.  
  
But all slumbers have dreams. (A/N)  
  
_-I Have Come-  
  
I walked down an unknown path, not knowing where I was going; yet I sensed someone near. I kept walking. Then I heard a voice behind me.  
  
"My darling, you need not go any farther." I turned around slowly, and my eyes were captured by those black depths that were my demon's eyes.  
  
Dracula.  
  
"My demon," I addressed him, my hands sliding over my hips invitingly, and he smiled wickedly. Then he was gone, standing behind me, my butt in between his legs, and I shifted. I was rewarded with a loud moan, escaping from my demon's lips. His hands grasped my hips and guided me, rubbing his erection with my butt, and we both shuddered. I turned in his grasp, rubbing my hands over his chest that was surprisingly bare of clothing. I bent my head and gently licked the smooth skin. He shivered and grasped my head, bending to lick my lips.  
  
"My wanton," he whispered, and his tongue entered my mouth, yet our lips were not touching. I grasped his head, pulling his mouth to mine. I groaned into his mouth, that fiery haven of dark paradise. My hands went to his hips, then slid around to his butt, rubbing my hands over its smoothness. He groaned and laughed, and kissed his way down my neck. He licked my collarbone, and the heavy evening gown I had been wearing a few minutes earlier suddenly vanished, leaving me naked in front of my hot demon. He bent down and bit my breast, and I growled loudly, enveloping my hands in his gorgeous black hair.  
  
We slid to the ground, and he kissed his way down to . . . I quivered as his tongue slid me into ecstasy.  
  
He raised his head, his black eyes wary.  
  
"My darling?" he asked.  
  
"I have come," I groaned, and he slid up my body to enter me, filling me with his hardness. His lips found mine and our tongues entwined.  
  
"I have come," I moaned into his mouth, then gave myself up to the torrent of pleasure.  
_  
"Come," I whispered as I awoke from the sensual dream. Velkan's arm was around my waist, and I looked over at him. How sweet he was, how cute when he was sleeping. My body felt strangely cool, and I looked down to see that I was drenched in sweat.  
  
"Kallisto." I looked around.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked, my hands starting to tremble.  
  
"The window," the deep voice said. I cowered away from the window, fearful to go near it.  
  
"My darling." Suddenly, I lifted Velkan's arm off.  
  
_Why did I do that?  
_  
"Come here, my princess." I stood up.  
  
Stop it, I told myself.  
  
"A bit closer, Kallisto." I took a tentative step.  
  
Kallisto!  
  
"My darling Kallisto." I took two steps.  
  
_Kallisto_ . . . my mind sobbed.  
  
"Come to me." I reached the window.  
  
Don't open it.  
  
"Let me help you, my Kallisto." My hand went to the latch. I slowly undid the latch and the window was open. A dark silhouette appeared, luring me to come out. I leaned on the sill, leaning my head out to stare at the mysterious shadow. The shadow came at me, and I saw the outline of a hand. A finger came up my throat to rest at my lips, and I knew who it was.  
  
"Demon," I murmured, and he chuckled. He backed up, motioning me to come out the window. Which I didn't. Except that I did. I walked to him, standing arm's distance away. He pulled me close, resting my body against his. I shivered.  
  
His lips found mine, and I felt tears at my eyes. I broke away, a dry sob caught in my throat. He looked at me in wonder.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.  
  
"Doing what, my darling?" He inquired, and I shook my head.  
  
"Stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about. You know exactly what." His eyes held confusion, and a tear left my eye to roll down my cheek rapidly.  
  
"Why do you not finish what you start?" I asked, and he smiled. I hit his chest with my hand.  
  
"Stop smiling!" I said loudly, and he put his fingers over my lips.  
  
"Shh, my darling, you will wake up your prince," he said, then pulled me closer. "You want me to finish what I have started?" he purred into my ear. I shivered.  
  
"Yes," I whispered, turning my head to capture his lips with mine. He moaned, and I grasped his face with my hands. We parted, then came together violently, our tongues entangling with fervor. We kissed for a while, and when we parted, we were both breathing heavily. This surprised me, for I knew that my demon needed no air.  
  
"What do we do?" I asked him, and he stopped panting. He stared at me for a long time.  
  
"I have a deal for you."  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know that most slumbers don't have dreams, but it was a good line!  
  
Review.


	16. Deal With The Devil

_For You  
_  
Author's Note: I love this.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{)()()()(  
  
_Chapter 14  
  
Deal With The Devil  
_  
I stared at my Kallisto.  
  
"A deal?" she asked, her eyes wary. I smiled and nodded.  
  
"A proposal." She bit her lip.  
  
"What exactly did you have in mind?" she inquired after a bit of thought.  
  
I put my hands on her face and caressed the softness of her skin.  
  
Then I told her my plan.  
  
"I leave you alone during the day, leaving you to do as you please, and I will come for you at night and take you away, bringing you back for morning." She pondered this over for a little while.  
  
"That gives you what you want." I nodded. "What about what I want?" she asked, and I was shocked.  
  
"Well," I said, and grinded my teeth together, thinking. "What do you want?" I asked her lamely. She looked me in the eye.  
  
"I want your word that you will never harm nor go near Velkan." I almost blanched. Not harm or go near Velkan Valerious? My sworn enemy?  
  
"Or Anna," she added as an afterthought. I opened my mouth to openly refuse, but she stopped me with her words.  
  
"If you say no, then you can expect no late night visits." And I snapped my jaw shut. I nodded solemnly.  
  
"Your word," she repeated, and I sighed.  
  
"You have my word that I will never harm nor go near your Prince," I said, seething.  
  
"And?" I groaned.  
  
"And the Princess Anna." Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked.  
  
"Because, my Kallisto, I am a man of my word." She smiled.  
  
"You are not a man." I sighed and glared at her. She giggled sweetly, and I bent down to kiss her gently. I pulled away, and she put her fingertips on my lips.  
  
"I also want to be sure that there will be no . . ." she hesitated. She looked at my chest, then back up into my eyes.  
  
"No what, my darling?" I whispered.  
  
"No, well, no _biting_." I jerked back. She pulled me to her again.  
  
"I want your word that you will not bite me." I opened my mouth, saying that I couldn't give her that, but the look in her eyes said she needed to hear that I wouldn't bite her.  
  
"You have my word, my love, that I will not bite you." She sighed and leaned against me. I wondered what she was thinking.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{)()()(  
  
I can't believe I did this. What am I thinking?  
  
Velkan.  
  
Velkan will be safe.  
  
That's what I was thinking. My beloved Velkan. I leaned my weight against my demon.  
  
"So, we have a deal, then, my love?" he asked, and I lifted my head from his chest. I looked up into his black eyes, then kissed his lips tenderly.  
  
"We have a deal," I said softly into his lips. Then I pushed myself away from him before I sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Now go," I said, and he did. He jumped off the roof, flipping in the air, then sprouting wings and flying away.  
  
I went back to the window, climbing in and shutting the latch. I turned to the bed.  
  
"Kallisto," Velkan said, his eyes wide and angry.  
  
"Velkan," I said, flustered. "I didn't know you were-"  
  
"Kallisto, do you realize what you have just done?" I blinked, speechless. He got up and walked to me.  
  
"You just made a deal with the devil." 


	17. What Were You Thinking?

_For You_  
  
Author's Note: I am having such fun writing this, it isn't even funny.  
  
Mariela: I can see it now . . . Mariela Kemp . . . ;)  
  
Verona: Sly cowers. Okay, you can flatter me, you can flatter me! I hope you don't make a hole in your carpet, by the way.  
  
Okay. To end my awful kind of cliffie.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()(  
  
_Chapter 15  
  
What Were You Thinking?_  
  
"Making a bargain with the devil is like selling him your soul," I told her angrily, pacing in front of her. She took my anger quietly, a horror- stricken look on her face but nothing coming out of her red lips.  
  
"What were you thinking, Kallisto?" I asked her. She shook her head, not answering me. I stalked over to her, putting my fingers under her chin and lifting her face up to look into my eyes.  
  
"Tell me, Kallisto," I ordered. She opened her mouth, her lips trembling, then snapped her jaws shut, shaking her head from my grasp and backing up.  
  
"Kallisto," I said softly, as if in a warning.  
  
She looked up at me, her green and gold eyes misty.  
  
"I'm sorry, Prince," she whispered.  
  
_"Sorry?"_ I repeated incredulously. "I asked what you were thinking, not an apology. Tell me, Kallisto. _What were you thinking?"  
_  
"I was thinking of you!" she said loudly, and burst into tears. She sank to the ground, sobbing.  
  
"I was only thinking of you." I stared at her.  
  
"Me?" I blinked.  
  
"Why were you thinking of me?" I asked, bewildered.  
  
"Because I-"and she stopped. I waited.  
  
"Yes?" I waited for her to go on.  
  
"Because I want you to be safe," she whispered.  
  
"I asked him to give me his word that he would not harm you or Princess Anna. You don't have to worry about your safety anymore-"  
  
"Me?" I asked in amazement. "What about you?" She looked up at me.  
  
"He also gave me his word about not biting me so I wouldn't be turned into . . ." I laughed.  
  
"What does his word mean? He is a spawn of the devil. Words mean nothing to him." She made a strangled sound and looked at the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. She made no attempt to stop them.  
  
"He told me-"  
  
"Yes, he told you, he tells you, he will tell you in the future things that will never come to be. He will bite you turning you into a minion and then you will come after me and Anna and kill us." She blinked, then started sobbing uncontrollably, as if she couldn't bear the thought of killing me.  
  
"I would never . . ." I heard her whisper, and laughed again.  
  
"Why not?" She shuddered.  
  
"Because I . . ." I was getting annoyed.  
  
"Because you what?" I demanded. She shuddered, then stood up slowly, walking over to me.  
  
"Because I . . ." she said again, then gave a small sob and turned away from me. Waiting a minute, she then threw herself on the ground and made the sign of the cross.  
  
"Father, please help me in my hour of need. Please give me the words to tell this man in front of me what I have wanted to tell him for eight long years. Please give me the words to free myself." And she crossed herself. She remained kneeling for a long moment, then stood up slowly again and came towards me. She reached for my hand. I let her take it, staring at her in bewilderment.  
  
"Velkan," she whispered, then cleared her throat and tried again. She looked me straight in the eye.  
  
"Velkan, I'm in love with you." 


	18. It Was All For Him

_For You_  
  
Author's Note: I love this. I love this. I love writing. I love Spain. I love hot guys. ;) Just had to add the last part. And I love Jude Law's butt.  
  
On to reviews:  
  
Verona: Sorry. ( Had to. It's my life. It keeps you hanging. I love it. And I hate it. It's a love-hate relationship. And yeah, this next part will be Kallisto. I've had enough of Velkan.  
  
Mariela: Poor wittle Mariela. Couldn't see the chappie. YOU STOLE MY HOT GUYS! (I went to the beach today and there were no hot guys. Mariela stole them! STOLE THEM!)  
  
Marisa-Drake: _Sly cowers._ I'm writing more! See? A drug? I think that's bad. ;) And I can't wait to read your story!  
  
Well. _Sly takes a deep breath and gets ready to type_. Here goes.  
  
_Stares at Jude Law poster_. Back on task, Sly, God.  
  
_To all my reviewers: I'm sorry.  
_  
}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()(  
  
_Chapter 16  
  
It Was All For Him_  
  
And I ran as fast as I could past Velkan, out the door, down the stairs and out of the house. I picked up the hem of my under dress and sprinted down the road, ignoring the morning rays and turning into the woods that held my Ian. I sprinted up the tree and sobbed into my grandfather tree's neck.  
  
I couldn't go back. I had let go of my horrible secret. My heart was broken. It shriveled up and was now blowing away in the breeze. I didn't know what I was going to do.  
  
After what seemed like hours of crying, I climbed down from Ian and walked around in the forest. I knew Velkan and the Hubbs's wouldn't find me here. I walked around aimlessly, tears falling from my eyes sometimes. Eight years. Eight years. I'm in love with you. Velkan. I'm in love with you, Velkan. Eight years.  
  
I found a little field of flowers, and I sat among them. If my stomach growled with hunger, I didn't hear it. If my mouth watered, I didn't feel it. I was unfeeling. I was frozen.  
  
Every once in a while, I would pray. I prayed in intervals the whole day.  
  
"Blessed Father, please show me the path in which to take. Please help me in my hour of need. I'm so scared."  
  
Soon it was nightfall. I watched as the sky got dark, and the flowers closed up.  
  
And my demon came.  
  
"Kallisto."  
  
Yes, my name. That's my name.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
I'm laying in a field of flowers, wishing to God that I could disappear and never come back.  
  
"Kallisto?"  
  
My name. The name given to me by my dead mother. My mother that you killed. I don't deserve a name.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
No. I'm not all right. I'm dead. I'm numb. I will never be all right.  
  
"Kallisto?"  
  
That is not my name any more. I am nameless. I do not deserve a name. Stop calling me Kallisto.  
  
"Kallisto, why aren't you answering me?"  
  
Because I am dead. I have no heart. I have no soul. I am emotionless. Stop calling me Kallisto.  
  
"Kallisto, my darling. Whatever is the matter?"  
  
Yes, I am your darling. The darling of the devil. The matter? Everything is the matter, dear. Nothing is right. You made this so.  
  
"My love?"  
  
Your love. You have no heart. You have no love. Stop lying to me.  
  
"Princess?"  
  
I am not your princess. I am not worthy of a royal title. Stop lying to me.  
  
"Kallisto, my Kallisto. What have I done?"  
  
So much, my dear. So much.  
  
"Talk to me, my darling. Speak."  
  
I am unworthy of speech.  
  
"Kallisto." I looked up at him, surprised at the emotion in his voice. He came to me and pulled me off the ground, staring deep into my eyes.  
  
"Kallisto, my heart." He wiped a stray tear off my cheek.  
  
And I crumbled.  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)()()()()()()(  
  
Hours later, I could cry no more tears. I had no water left in my body. I lay against my demons hard chest, worn and tired.  
  
Dracula stroked my hair lovingly. He had kissed the tears off my cheeks and dealt with me in my hour of need. My many hours of need.  
  
"My Kallisto," he whispered, pulling my hair away from my face.  
  
"Tell me why you weep."  
  
And I told him. It spilled out. Everything.  
  
_Velkan, I'm in love with you. Velkan, Velkan, Velkan. I'm in love with you. With you.  
  
It was all for you. For you. I sold my soul to the devil for you. It was all for you. It was all for you. My love. You captured my soul. I love you. It was all for you.  
  
I can never go back.  
  
I can never see him again.  
  
And it was all for him.  
_  
Dracula took me to the mountains. He came to me every night, and we finished what he had started inside of me. I have learned to love him. But every day I am haunted by what would have happened.  
  
_It was all for him._

_._

_._

The end. 


End file.
